


The Love It Takes to Wait

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: TJ would do anything for Molly.
Relationships: Molly Davis/Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr.





	The Love It Takes to Wait

The beauty of her desire was built with anticipation, excitement, and adoration for him; every fantasy she currently had was laced with impossible expectations yet her love for him encouraged her to believe in his capabilities.  
  
TJ made suggestions but, every now and then, he let on his true nervous nature and appeared to be the least experienced or seductive man on Earth.  
  
However, as they held hands and shared a soft kiss in the darkened room of the theater, she found it hard to believe that any feeling could take her higher than the gentle touch of his lips.


End file.
